Tempted
by cheeconeo
Summary: Manny. She has everything, but why isn't she happy? What will she do to boost her spirits?
1. Default Chapter

This is only my second fanfic ever and I didn't finish the otherone 'cause people were being mean. Well here it goes!  
  
Tempted: Chapter 1  
  
Manny yawned as she woke up. She missed her friend Emma, but now that she was cool, Emma was just a dork in the background.  
  
Manny went to school. She had a new boyfriend, a guy named Brock. He was the best looking guy in school, and since he was new, Manny had him all to herself. In fact she had all of the good-looking guys in school to herself, after Paige got raped and decided to go to another school in NY, USA.  
  
Manny met Brock at the front door of the school. She looked hard at him. He had "dirty blonde" hair, slightly tanned skin, and HUGE muscles, which wasn't surprising since he was on the football team. Other than his looks, nothing was that great about him. He had no sense of humor, a lower GPA than Spinner (who, by the way missed Paige very much), and was even more concered about his looks than Manny herself.  
  
Oh, well, she thought to herself as she looked at her organizer. I am going to dump him on Thursday anyway. She sighed, as she passed JT. He used to be her good friend.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I want to end it here though so that I can get onto the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short first chapter. I'll try to make this one loner and more interesting. What did you think of the last chapter?  
  
Chapter 2 in Tempted  
  
As Mann thought hard about her feelings before she went to sleep, she realized that she was very upset. About what?, she asked herself. She didn't know and she was stressing herself trying to figure it out. She had everything, so what was missing? Just before she fell asleep, she figured it out. She missed someone.  
  
She was walking to school the next morning, when she (somehow) passed all of the people she missed at the same time. Lets see, she said to herself, there's Craig, Emma, Toby and.....J.T. For the first time she FELT something for JT. But how would she let him know? No way, this will not happen, she told herself, if I like JT, I will lose everything I have worked for.  
  
On the way back to her home, she spotted someone. She recognized him as Terry's old crush (can't remember his name, please help.). He was holding something, and he was huddled over, in a dark alleyway. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?". As he looked up she could see an amount of drugs ( coke, marijuana, and other drugs) near him.  
  
"Do ya want some?" , He asked obviously, quite under the influence.  
  
A/N: Sorry for yet another short chapter, but I always try to stop at a good point, so that it leaves the reader/critique hanging. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll really try hard this time to make this chapter longer. Here it goes.  
  
"What are you doing with those!!" screamed Manny as she threw swiped the drugs out of Rick's hands. They fell to the floor, and spilled out of their packages.  
  
"Why did you do that!", screamed Rick "You have no right to take those away from me! Pick them up! Quick, pick them up!" He slapped Manny across the face and then threw her onto the ground near the drugs as he screamed at her to pick them up. She couldn't touch them. She just couldn't. Rick started to hit her, beat her on the back, neck and head, hitting her and screaming at her to get the drugs off of the ground.  
  
Manny felt her shirt rip, and felt a sharp pain in her side. She struggled to get up and to pick up the drugs, so that she could put them back into their packages. But she couldn't. The ground started to shake and spin under her. She felt vomit coming out of her mouth and blood coming out of the numorous gashes and cuts on her body.  
  
"Hey stop that!" she heard someone say. And the beating stopped. The voice had sounded like JT's. She heard footsteps coming toward her. A hand reached down and pushed the hair out of her face.  
  
Then JT's voice saying "Oh, no! Manny! Are you ok? Manny talk to me! Manny!". Then nothing. She blacked out. 


End file.
